tantarfandomcom-20200215-history
Tantar
This article is about the race, for the language see The Tantar Language. The Tantar are a proud amphibious race of Man originating from Trron in the center of reality. They were the first sentient race to emerge after the Lords, and first race of man to make a deal with a Demon to gain their free will. They are known for their pride and loyalty, and are beings of Majikal origin. They don't seem to like technology or advancement much and prefer to adhere to tradition, giving them a reputation of stubbornness. Appearance The Tantar are a race of salamander humanoids, standing at on average 5'5" and of moderate build. They are known for having very colorful and vibrant patterning on their smooth scaleless skin, and are able to change the designs over time to their whim, or quickly with enough applied heat. Their heads consist largely of a large snout and two separate eye bumps with a ridge above the eyes. Their eyes seem pupil-less but have irises, and can have subtle patterning as well but are mostly solid color. As with most standard humanoids, they have two arms, two legs, and a tail. Their tails, most notably, are usually quite thick and muscular. Their hands contain three fingers, with rounded tips, and a thumb, and their toes only number 3 and are tipped with what look like round bulbs. Most Tantar are known to have webbing between their toes, and less so between their fingers. They are known for containing very little color variation among their palettes, and often stand out as cartoonish in worlds deeper into the realm of reality. Variance The most common variance Tantar are known for is the color and pattern of their skin. These are inherited traits at birth but with applied heat can be changed over time to resemble whatever the Tantar desires. The patterns are known to be of any color and shape, however certain patterns and colors often are associated with certain meanings and histories; see Tantar Skin Patterns. Tantar also vary by body type. There are five known extremes of body type for a Tantar. The first three are grouped into a category called Newland Tantars, and are the variations of the Tantars who left Trronia for the continent of Argon many years ago * Midtar: The most common, this is known as the rounded body type. There are no sharp edges and tips of appendages are rounded smoothly. * Triatar: This variant is mostly associated with a squarish shape. The edges and corners of the body are harshly defined with hard angles, fingertips appear almost sheered off leaving a large flat square fingertip, and the snout is reminiscent of a large rectangular prism. * Suuntar: This variation is often thought of as triangular or pointed. The snout comes to a sharp conclusion as well as the fingertips and tail, some have even been bread as far as to be able to use their points like claws to scratch and cause harm. The eye ridges are also known to be pointed with a tip at the top as well. The other two body types are of slightly more variance: * Ognē: Also known as Tribal, these are the Tantar that stayed behind to remain behind on Trronia in their primitive ways, separate from technology. They are known to be lager and more built than Newland Tantars and also can have varying patches of scales. These patches only cover small portions of their body, such as forearms, fists, and feet, and function as armor of sorts. They can also be quite dramatic and pronounced in appearance, especially if on the shoulders or crest of the head. * Staryen: Also known as Lunar, these are the Tantar that long ago left for space, winding up living on the moons of Trron. They are much smaller than Newland Tantars and also often have shorter arms and legs. They spend most of the time floating and hovering, and using their void powers to lift objects for them, so they don't have much upper or lower body strength either. Their most defining feature however is their spiked eye ridges. These body type variants can be mixed and molded through breeding to produce interesting results, such as midtar-triatar mixes with a rounded box like look, or simply mixes with some body parts following the scheme of one and the rest in line with the other. There is no gender based variation for Tantar as they do not have two separate genders. Majik Tantar are known for their adept control and use of Majik and the Elements of Nature. Each Tantar since the creation of The Staff of Tane has been able to naturally wield at least one element of nature, and has the potential to learn any of them through training. Since the elements were gifted to them with the staff, Tantar inherit at least one of their parent's elements naturally, and can teach any element they know to any willing to learn. The power to learn is not limited to the Tantar, however they are far more in tune with majik than any other known species aside from an element's associated elemental. Tantar are usually capable of mastering two elements through their lifetime, but they can become a master of 3 or 4 with enough devotion to their art. Although a Tantar can learn any element, as a species, they seem most in tune with fire, and as learning elements go, it is the easiest for them to take up and master. Anatomy Tantars, being made mostly of Majik, have a simple yet somewhat perplexing anatomy. Consumption and Energy Like most species, Tantar consume food to survive. They swallow most of their food whole or in chunks, and thus have a somewhat flat bony ridge that isn't fully segmented into separate teeth. Their bodies seem to work on an internal combustion system, burning food and consumed materials to supply the large amount of energy their body needs. This combustion takes place in the core of their bodies in the tanderā, or what humans would call a stomach, though the Tantar word seems to be more translatable to kiln or furnace. The combustion works best with fluorine or oxygen along with high carbon fuels. The organ somewhat wraps around the kīlōkor that converts this heat into useable energy for the rest of the body. Majik Energy and Motion The internals of the Tantar body are mostly comprised of a viscous, cell filled fluid called ichor. Ichor is known for looking like off-color saliva and seems to act as an energy system for a Tantar's majik, as well as the system by which locomotion occurs. The Tantar body is held in shape by a flexible and hollow system of 'tubes' called arroyene resembling a skeleton. The ichor surrounds and flows through the arroyene to increase and decrease pressure in different areas, resulting in moment. The ichor cells themselves also act as batteries, each containing charges of majik that the Tantar can use up to produce the effect of their element. These cells are both produced and recharged in the kīlōkor. Injury and Death The Tantar have relatively long lifespans, ranging anywhere between one and two thousand years, but of course, Tantar can always die from injury as well prior to that. When a Tantar is injured or take damage, it is absorbed by it's ichor cells. A Tantar can natural drain the majik in an ichor cell or group of cells to be almost empty, but leave enough to allow them to cycle back to the kīlōkor to recharge. If a Tantar takes damage however, the cells will expend their majik to take the damage, keeping the Tantar's form in tact but killing cells in the process. These dead cells are often coughed out in a thick mucus like slime. A Tantar dies when it is no longer able to maintain it's physical form. When the level of majik in one's ichor is too low to maintain the combustion reaction to build up more energy, the Tantar will loose it's physical form and pass on, leaving behind no body, but only a small fire known as a Soul Flame. Gender and Reproduction The Tantar have no discernible genitalia, and do not reproduce by physical means. instead, and true to their Demon and Archon, they reproduce by making strong enough promises to bind their souls. Tantar mate for life, and once that mate has been chosen, a strong enough promise will cause one of them to produce an egg. Due to the lack of multiple genders, the Tantar often form dominant/submissive personality pairs. The egg is known to just appear somewhere next to the submissive parent sometime after the promise is made. The position one takes in the pair during the time the promise is made will effect the traits the child will inherit. The more dominant parent will pass down their physical appearance and stronger traits, while the more submissive parent usually determines the personality. This relationship does not seem to have any notable effect on the element passed down however, as it can easily be either or both, however, due to the most dominant parent often taking charge of training, they often end up dictating the dominant element the child will use. After appearing, a Tantar egg takes one year Trron-time to hatch. Culture Tantar culture and society is known for being heavily conservative and segregated. As opposed to seeking out true unity, Tantar preform a type of united nationalism. They accept that the cultures across Trron are completely different, and do not try to actively unify or force their ways of life on others, instead they show off their way of life in a proud way to possibly coax a change, or just to boast that their ideals and traditions are the best anyway. Due to this way of life, areas of Trron are vastly different in terms of technology, government, and tradition. The world itself is split into two main parts, The Argonians, and the Trronians. The two are separated onto the two major continents of Trron and have chosen two vastly different ways of life. Whereas the Argonians claimed to have embraced technology, the Trronians rejected it and prefer to live in a natural, more tribal state. Although the Argonians have claimed to have embraced technology, many of them still seem to resent it, and want to hinder it's progress too far forward, only advancing to the bare minimum to keep up with Humans in most cases. The Tantar are a proud people, with a long history, and just about everything in their world has some extra meaning they that usually assume everyone else understands. They have countless traditions that still exist simply because they just refuse to stop them and asses them, and will often take offence if their ways are questioned, or their traditions are not upheld even by those who don't know them. They are also known for looking down on other races, especially those of Kin, and are often times called racist for it by other species. Within their own species they have many forms of self enforced segregation, not just involving the continental divide of Argonians and Trronians. There are also large class gaps, some based on body type as well. Triatars are often seen as upper class and some have remained there though tradition alone. Midtars are largely the working class and have no qualms about it, and Suuntars are mostly ignored and left in exile in the dessert, even though almost no one remembers why. On top of this there are the three groups of Staryen who live on three of the four moons orbiting Trron, who have their own society built upon the idea they literally look down on all of the others of their kind. Government The Tantar governing body is a very diverse yet centralized system. Every faction has it's own chosen body to lead it, and each of those bodies must swear fealty to the king himself. Most governments operate under their own right with no desire to intrude on others, keeping almost entirely to themselves and lacking any real foreign policy. That being said the governments themselves can vary greatly. * Tant seem to have no government at all in most of it, with small city-states with small councils governing the rest. * Dantā has a very strict government body consisting of a parliament overseen by the King of the Tantar himself. * Guf is known for having many small groups each under the control of one person. * Corōsiva has many scattered villages each run under a traditional community rule set. * Sundiva seems only to be ruled by common sense. * Mīra is supposedly run by a council of elected mayors but this doesn't always seem to be the case. * The moons are run each by a prince, who travels and lives among his people to learn what they want and need. * In Tronia, the tribes run off ancient tradition and tribal rule. * In the rest of Trron there seems to be no governing body As for colonization, the Tantar have no real desire to spread their empire. They simply make outposts on planets and in systems and universe that make convenient way-points or supply rare resources they may need. These colonies simply report back to either the king or whatever government assigned them. History Even though they were the first race in existence, the Tantar have only existed for approximately 22 thousand NE years. Even so they have had a long and eventful history. These are only some of the more important events summarized to give a brief history. Creation The creation of the Tantar is described in Phō-Carta:4 after Trron was created. The Tantar were originally an unintelligent under-evolved species of salamander like creature. These beings, due to their poor evolution, were hunted to near extinction. The Phō-Carta claims there were but 9 Tantar left when The spirit of creation, Tane, took pity on them, having been watching them for a long time. She had grown to love them above all creatures and thus blessed them with the gift of The Staff of Tane, granting them dominion over the elements and greater intelligence, effectively raising them to sentience. They gained the ability to create and learned to communicate and speak, and from then on worked together to save their race and spread across the entirety of Trron. Ascension and The Fall The Schissm The Return of The Gramani The Suuntar Rebellion The Building of The Gate The Human-Tantar War The Beasts The Granor Wars The Shining Rebellion